Music has had an almost universal appeal among all cultures. Western music has grown and been refined. Jazz was long considered as questionable among the more "respectable," but is currently enjoying greater popularity. Currently, classical music is being promoted. Rock music is related to jazz with both originating from the blues. One medium many people use to listen to the music they love is the radio. Radio stations abound in the United States on both AM and FM frequencies for which there have been developed various types of AM/FM stereo radios.
The problem relates to the need of a means to be able to listen to AM/FM stereo receiver even when engaged in sporting events that might otherwise normally prevent one from conveniently using the conventional receiver due to the wire connecting the earphones to the unit.